Peaches
by Roxius
Summary: Sasha discovers another food that she enjoys, much to the rage of Mikasa. The main problem is that it happens to be apart of Mikasa herself. A short Mikasasha fic. Please read and review!


Sasha Braus let a sigh slip through her teeth as she undid the clasps on her uniform. Aside from her and a few other trainees, the women's locker room was mostly empty; she had been one of the last to return from the training grounds. Her hair and face were caked in dirt, and her uniform hadn't fared any better. Not to mention her muscles were aching down to the very bone. Sometimes she just couldn't envision what thoughts processed inside the instructor's mind; did he believe making them work to death was some sadistic way in sparing them from becoming Titan chow?

'Today's training was really tough...' Sasha pressed her face into the locker, her cheeks squishing against the metal walls, 'Ugh, speaking of chow...I seriously need something to eat right now...bread, potatoes, meat...anything at all...'

Sasha pulled her face back out and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes falling upon Mikasa Ackerman, one of her fellow trainees. She was also the woman whom Sasha had been experiencing some very funny feelings for lately. Sasha had never considered herself a lesbian before, but she didn't think of herself straight either; she'd met some very attractive men since becoming a trainee, but she hadn't felt anything for them, not like she did with Mikasa. Her personality was cold, but at the very least, she was simply an amazing person to admire. Especially with the eyes.

'Oh...wow...'

Sasha's jaw dropped. Mikasa was currently topless, and as expected from someone so apathetic, she didn't care who saw it. Her back was facing Sasha, and while the potato-lover couldn't see Mikasa's breasts or abs in all of their glory, she got more than enough of what she needed. Sasha's entire face started to burn. Her eyes soaked in everything. From Mikasa's perfectly-straight black hair, darker than a crow's feathers, down to the nape of her neck, and the slim curve of her back, and to add icing onto this fabulous cake, Mikasa had been sweating profusely beforehand. Everything glistened, thanks to the rays of sun beaming through the window.

Sasha was about ready to fall to her knees. 'No! No! Calm down, Sasha Braus! Just because you have a crush on her, doesn't mean you should ogle her like she's some kind of object! Not to mention she'd totally slice me up if she looked over her shoulder right now! I just have to look away-'

And then Mikasa undid her belt and dropped her pants.

'Oh my god...is that...is that...' Drool gushed in waves from Sasha's mouth. She couldn't stop herself any longer; no holding back. Her hunger, her desire, her lust, had taken over and it was going to drive her to ruin.

Mikasa folded her uniform neatly, and she proceeded to place it into her locker. She reached for her night clothes, but just as she took her shirt into her hands, she felt something clamp down upon her right butt-cheek. It wasn't a hand, and briefly, she couldn't believe it, because she was surrounded by fellow women right now. It hurt a little too, but not enough to risk breaking skin. Mikasa looked over her shoulder.

Sasha was nibbling on her ass. She was even drooling. Sasha chewed on Mikasa's rump, like a baby on a pacifier, for a few more seconds before she finally, physically felt the bloodthirsty gaze leering down at her. She looked up, and when her eyes met with Mikasa's flesh-stripping glare, she nearly pissed herself. It was like staring into a Titan's gaping maw. She'd doomed herself.

"You..." Mikasa murmured, reaching one hand into her locker, for her swords. Her eyes had paralyzed Sasha's legs, but not the girl's mouth.

Sasha pulled away, throwing up her hands in defense. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Just what do you...think you're...doing?" It was clear that Mikasa was struggling not to burst out screaming at her. She was still preparing her blade, however.

"I...I couldn't help myself...when I saw it...and I was so hungry...it looked like a peach..."

"A peach?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"...You must be one of them...the enemy..." Mikasa continued to speak. She had withdrawn the blade, and the clean steel gleamed in the light.

"What?" Sasha's face fell.

"You're a Titan...only they would eat human beings..."

"What? Mikasa, I'm not a Titan! Believe me!"

"You just told me that my ass looked like a peach, and you were attempting to eat said peach. That means you were attempting to eat me. A Titan."

'She said ass...' "C-Come on, Mikasa! What you're saying...it's silly! You know I'm not a Titan! I'm obviously not a Titan!"

"Yes, I know you aren't."

"...?"

"But what I just told you, is what I'm going to tell the Military Police when they find what's left of you."

"Oh my G-"

Sasha wasn't killed, but that was only because she'd learned to be a fast runner, and because she ran for cover behind Eren, who talked Mikasa out of it. Sasha hadn't been entirely lying about envisioning Mikasa's rear as a peach, because of its shape, but she wondered if there wasn't another underlying reason for her actions. She couldn't have been that big of a pervert, could she?


End file.
